April 13th 2000
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: Calvin ponders on life and being friends with Andre and just how in tune the two of them are.


**Point of View: **Calvin**  
>Summary: <strong>Calvin ponders on life and being friends with Andre and just how in tune the two of them are.

**A/N: **Another Zero Day fic.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>April 13<strong>**th****, 2000  
>6:19 PM<strong>

Cal lightly tapped his pencil against his book to a dull rhythm. Shifting so that his jean clad legs were folded beneath him, he tossed the pencil aside and stared at the opposite wall. He didn't know what he was thinking, just that his mind was wandering off. It was becoming rather common for it to do so, but he didn't mind, really.

Chewing on his bottom lip, he sat back, looking down at his school books. He didn't even know why he was bothering with it, really. School. Who the fuck liked school anyway? He sure as hell didn't and he knew Andre hated it. Especially their school. Their school must have been one of the worst. At least, that was how it felt at times.

Well, maybe not 'at times'. More like that was how it felt all the time, but it wasn't just the school he hated. It was the house he lived in, the street it was on, the neighborhood it was in, the city _that _was in, the state, the country, the continent, the _world_.

Humanity.

It all fucking sucked and the thought of them just made him depressed. For as long as he remembered, he had felt this way. It wasn't anything new, it wasn't anything that he felt the need to be ashamed of. The way he felt was just… it was just how he felt. It really was just as simple as that.

People were fucked. They were cruel, but they were also cowards. He knew in the end they would all see just how awful and bastardly they all really were.

And he would show them all with Andre. He smiled. Andre and he were exactly alike. They understood each other in a way nobody else could possibly understand each other. It felt… nice? He wasn't really sure if that was the right word, but he would use it anyway. He loved how he and Andre didn't even have to say anything, and yet—somehow—they both knew they had the same ideas, the same thoughts, the same wants.

They were the perfect Army of Two.

Calvin had to be honest, though. Had he not ever met Andre, he probably would've killed himself by now. He hadn't ever thought about killing himself, not really. It had always just been an urge that he had. A strong urge, but he held himself back until it would be the perfect moment.

He knew that eventually he would kill himself, but he wasn't sure when that day would come. Soon, definitely, but when? Not until Andre agreed on the date as well, because Cal knew that when he killed himself, Andre would probably end up killing himself as well.

It was just how they worked. They had been about fourteen when they had met, and ever since the two of them had been inseparable. They did everything together and it would stay that way.

Jumping off his bed, Calvin went over to his backpack, digging through the mess until he found a red folder. Dropping back down onto his mattress, he pulled a piece of paper out and unfolded it, laying it out in front of him.

A map of the school. He had gotten it from the office the other day, not really thinking about why he would be needing it.

Cal and Andre had only been having a hypothetical conversation. At least, it had been hypothetical to start with, but by the end the both of them knew it wouldn't stay that way. Neither of them even had to say "Hey, let's put this into action. Let's do this."—they both just… understood each other to start out with, and they both wanted it.

His eyes went from the main entrance to the back entrance all the way to the cafeteria and above that the library. It was almost like it was all just forming in his head, and somehow he could feel that Andre was thinking something along the same lines as he sat in his bedroom as well. They didn't need to be near each other to know what the other was doing.

Cal's lips turned up into a small smile and he brushed his near platinum blond hair back away from his eyes. It would be so perfect; he felt shaky and anticipation just thinking about it.

Somehow he knew he would be having sweet dreams that night.


End file.
